love_livefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Muse's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~
μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ - DVD/Blu-Ray с концертом μ's в Saitama Super Arena 8 и 9 февраля 2014. Первый день разбили на 3 части и выпустили вместе с 2м, 4м и 6м μ's Original Song CD, а DVD и Blu-ray второго дня выпустили 23 июля. Это был первый концерт группы, который транслировался не только в Японии, но и в других странах. Список треков '2 Сезон 2 Том Blu-Ray (BCXA-840)' 'День 1 Часть 1' #Music S.T.A.R.T!! исполнитель - μ’s #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) исполнитель - μ’s #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! (夏色えがおで1,2,Jump!) исполнитель - μ’s #Wonderful Rush исполнитель - μ’s #Susume→Tomorrow (ススメ→トゥモロウ) исполнитель - Косака Хонока, Сонода Уми, Минами Котори #Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai (夢なき夢は夢じゃない) исполнитель - Косака Хонока #Anemone heart исполнитель - Сонода Уми и Минами Котори 2 Сезон 4 Диск Blu-Ray (BCXA-842) День 1 Часть 2 #Nawatobi (なわとび) исполнитель - Коизуми Ханаё #Beat in Angel исполнитель - Нишикино Маки и Хошизора Рин #Niko puri♥Joshi dou (にこぷり♡女子道) исполнитель - Ядзава Нико #Garasu no Hanazono (硝子の花園) исполнитель - Аясе Эли и Тоудзё Нозоми #LONELIEST BABY исполнитель - μ’s #Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) исполнитель - μ’s #Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! (もぎゅっと"love"で接近中!) исполнитель - μ’s #baby maybe Koi no Button (baby maybe 恋のボタン) исполнитель - μ’s #LOVELESS WORLD исполнитель - μ’s 2 Сезон 4 Диск Blu-Ray (BCXA-844) День 1 Часть 3 #No brand girls исполнитель - μ’s #Snow halation исполнитель - μ’s <На Бис> #START:DASH!! исполнитель - μ’s #Yuujou No Change (友情ノーチェンジ) исполнитель - μ’s #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE君とのLIFE) исполнитель - μ’s #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) исполнитель - μ’s DVD (LABM-7150) / Blu-Ray (LABX-8058) День 2 Диск 1 #Opening #Music S.T.A.R.T!! исполнитель - μ’s #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) исполнитель - μ’s #MC 1 #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! (夏色えがおで1,2,Jump!) исполнитель - μ’s #Wonderful Rush исполнитель - μ’s #Binetsu Kara Mystery (微熱からMystery) by lily white #MC #Kimi no Kuse ni! (キミのくせに!) by lily white #Cutie Panther by BiBi #MC #Natsu, Owaranai de. (夏、終わらないで。) by BiBi #UNBALANCED LOVE by Printemps #MC #Pure girls project by Printemps #Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) исполнитель - μ’s #MC 2 #Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! (もぎゅっと"love"で接近中!) исполнитель - μ’s #baby maybe Koi no Button (baby maybe 恋のボタン) исполнитель - μ’s #LOVELESS WORLD исполнитель - μ’s #Mermaid festa vol.1 исполнитель - μ’s #MC 3 #No brand girls исполнитель - μ’s #Snow halation исполнитель - μ’s #START:DASH!! исполнитель - μ’s #Yuujou No Change (友情ノーチェンジ) исполнитель - μ’s #MC 4 #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE) исполнитель - μ’s #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) исполнитель - μ’s #Конец Бонус #Love Live! μ's→NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~」 Encore Animation 0209 Ver. Interlude Drama 1 "First is the Jet Coaster" (幕間ドラマ1 『まずはジェットなコースター』 Makuai Dorama 1 "Mazuwa Jetto na Kōsutā") #Interlude Drama 2 "Next is the Haunted House of Horror" (幕間ドラマ2 『次は恐怖なお化け屋敷』 Makuai Dorama 2 "Tsugi wa Kyōfu na Obakeyashi") #Interlude Drama 3 "Live is a Nice Ferris Wheel" (幕間ドラマ3 『ライブはすてきな観覧車』 Makuai Dorama 3 "Raibu wa Suteki na Kanran-sha") Галерея Сканы журнала= LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 061.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 062.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 063.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 064.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 065.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 066.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 067.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 068.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 069.jpg Endless Parade Cover 1.jpg Endless Parade Cover 2.jpg |-| Сканы брошюр= ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 01.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 02.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 03.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 04.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Honoka.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Emitsun 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Emitsun 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Emitsun 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Eli.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Jolno 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Jolno 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Jolno 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kotori.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Ucchi 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Ucchi 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Ucchi 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Umi.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Mimorin 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Mimorin 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Mimorin 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rin.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rippi 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rippi 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rippi 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Maki.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Pile 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Pile 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Pile 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Nozomi.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kussun 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kussun 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kussun 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Hanayo.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Shikaco 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Shikaco 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Shikaco 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Nico.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Soramaru 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Soramaru 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Soramaru 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 41.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 42.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 43.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 44.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 45.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 46.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 47.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 48.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 49.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 50.jpg Видео День 1 Часть 1 PV= center|400 px |-| День 1 Часть 2 PV= center|400 px |-| День 1 Часть 3 PV= center|400 px |-| День 2 PV= center|400 px |-| Snow Halation PV = center|400 px Категория:Love Live! Категория:Love Live! Дискография Категория:Love Live! Концерты